realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Divine trickster
not all churches are formal patrician organizations that teach rigid dogma and rules of behavior. Many gods have more relaxed attitudes towards the world and their followers, and some clerics even actively use the tools of stealth and deception to further the aims of their gods. Known as divine tricksters, these secret agents of the church engage in top-secret missions against enemy religions under cover of night. The Divine Trickster Requirements: Alignment: Any nonlawful. Skills: Bluff 9 ranks, Hide 9 ranks, Knowledge (religion) 4 ranks, Disable Device 4 ranks. Spells: Ability to cast 2nd level divine spells from the Chaos, Luck, or Trickery domains. Special: Sneak Attack +2d6 class ability, Turn Undead class ability. Class Skills: The divine trickster’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Appraise (Cha), Balance (Dex), Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Concentration (Con), Disable Device (Int), Disguise (Cha), Escape Artist (Dex), Gather Information (Cha), Heal (Wis), Hide (Dex), Jump (Str), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Open Lock (Dex), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Search (Int), Sleight of Hand (Dex), Speak Languages (Int), Spellcraft (Int), Spot (Wis), Swim (Str), Tumble (Dex), and Use Rope (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Intelligence modifier. Hit Dice: d6 Class Features: *Weapon and Armor Proficiencies: The divine trickster gains no additional armor or weapon proficiencies. *Spells per Day: When a new divine trickster level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in a divine spellcasting class she belonged to before adding the prestige class. She does not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained (such as increased ability to turn undead or take wild shape, or domain powers that are based on cleric level), except for an increased effective level of spellcasting. If a character had more than one divine spellcasting class before becoming a divine trickster, she must decide to which class she adds the new level for purposes of determining spells per day. *Directed Energy (Su):The divine trickster learns to combine their ability to channel energy and strike at vital points to direct their channeled energy into a single target, causing either a devastating wound, or great healing, depending on their target. The ability to sneak attack and channel energy may still be used in the normal fashion, if the divine trickster wishes. Those who channel positive energy may choose to not make an area attack or healing, instead using their positive energy against a single target. If that target is undead, they may add their positive energy damage to their sneak attack damage for a single, devastating, strike. If the target is living, they may use sneak attack's knowledge of anatomy to direct the positive energy more effectively, thus adding their sneak attack damage to their positive energy damage. Thus Toby, with +3d6 Sneak attack and +4d6 Channel Energy can choose to sneak attack a lich for +7d6 damage (in addition to the damage caused by the weapon and other bonuses he may have). Alternatively, he could choose to heal Ashe for 7d6 damage. Either use consumes a daily use of Channel Energy, and affects only a single target. The maximum range for either use is 30 feet. Those who channel negative energy can do the same, but with the reversed effects; they may use sneak attack and negative energy to severely damage living targets, or to greatly heal undead (and others dependent on negative energy). Either use consumes a daily use of Channel Energy, and affects only a single target. The maximum range for either use is 30 feet. This effect last for 1 round per point of Charisma bonus the divine trickster has (minimum 1 round), and applies to all attacks made within that time. The trickster must still meet all conditions for a successful sneaks attack; that is, the undead must still be flat-footed, flanked, or otherwise eligible for a sneak attack, and must be within 30 feet of the trickster if the attack is ranged. In addition, the divine trickster may only make sneak attacks or critical hits against incorporeal undead creature if she is wielding a ghost touch weapon or is herself incorporeal. *Sneak Attack (Ex): This is exactly like the rogue ability of the same name. The extra damage dealt increases by +1d6 every other level (2nd, 4th, 6th, 8th, and 10th). If a divine trickster gets a sneak attack bonus from another source, the bonuses on damage stack. *Trap Guidance (Su): The divine trickster gains special intuition into magical traps; at 3rd level, she may add her Wisdom bonus to all Search, Spellcraft, and Disable Device skill checks to find, identify, or remove magical traps. *Domain Flexibility (Su): Select one of the following domains to which the character has access: Chaos, Luck, or Trickery. The trickster may spontaneously convert any prepared cleric spell (except a domain spell) into a domain spell of the same level or lower in the selected domain, just as a cleric channels energy to convert spells into cure spells. *Hide in Plain Sight (Su): The divine force the trickster serves subtly distracts nearby creatures from looking in her direction. Starting at 7th level, the divine trickster can use the Hide skill even when being observed. *Slippery Mind (Su): This is exactly like the rogue ability of the same name, except that it is a supernatural rather than extraordinary ability. *Restrictions: The divine trickster is obligated to uphold whatever beliefs or mandates are given by the force that provides her divine spellcasting power; failure to do so will cause her to lose her supernatural abilities as she would her ability to cast spells. Category:Prestige classes Category:Divine spellcasters Category:Divine tricksters